Moonshine
by frozenteardrop13
Summary: JPLE. REWRITE OF FDC. SUMMARY INSIDE.


A/N: Hey guys! This is kinda a re-write of 'Final Destination Completed', but in English class we had to write a story with different vocabulary words so I just took this and changed it around a bit to fit the Mrs's standards. Lol :] I think you can tell which words I had as I don't normally use them…Well ya wouldn't really know since I haven't really posted anything have I? lol Don't worry! I will possibly by the end of this month. It's a bit different than the original, but not really-you tell me…in a review? ;) Enjoy! If you don't know what a word means, just pm/review lol or just look it up haha XXX

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me! It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*.~..*.~..*.~..

Lily Evans sighed and turned. She could feel someone staring. James would never stop staring at her, would he?

Lily was thinking of telling that Potter to depict her in a portrait; it would last longer. Maybe she should find him an artisan? He was totally ignoring his best friend, Sirius Black. And that wasn't very nice of him...

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Lily and Sirius shouted simultaneously

"What?" James snapped out of his little daydream. He was making up an ode for his Lily Flower. He thought what he had so far kinda sounded like a rhapsody.

"Come on, James, we have a prank to pull." Sirius whispered, so Lily couldn't hear him. James grinned evilly.

"Who's the victim?" James asked.

"Um...Malfoy," Sirius suggested. "We could make a parody of what he must've sounded like in the shower...Remember what Narcissa told me Nott told her?"

"OK!" The two friends went to go find Remus and Peter, the other half of the Marauders.

Lily rolled her eyes at their artifice. They could never lead a quiet life, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Moony! Wanna come?" Sirius called artlessly to one of his best friends, who was reading a large hardcover tome. The boy sighed and mentally prepared himself for what was to come; Sirius had sounded too innocent for his own good.

"Oh, alright, Sirius. But only if I-wait, where?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Where are we going?" Remus tried to clarify.

"Oh dear me, Moony has lost his mind! Duh, Moony! What do we Marauders do best?" James said pointedly.

"Oh…right!" Remus exclaimed. "Well…I'm not sure if I should go…its full moon tonight after all…"

"Oh c'mon, Moony! We'll come back like an hour before it comes up…" Sirius promised.

"Oh…alright." Remus finally gave in. "So who's the victim?"

"MALFOY!" James and Sirius yelled anxiously.

"Wait...has any of you seen the last fourth of this um...wonderful group?" James asked.

"Oh, Peter? He's got a detention with McGonagall. I don't know why though...he didn't do anything...well…he did put glue all over her chair…" Remus said in a rush.

"Okayyyy...You lost me on the...eh...third word." James said, looking confused. He had been staring at Lily's flaming red hair.

"Oh that was so witty Prongs." Sirius rewarded his friend with a high-five.

"Oh I know…but we should seriously-PADFOOT!" He and Remus snapped, seeing Sirius beginning to open his mouth to make the usual "Sirius" pun. He huffed and closed his mouth. "You guys are no fun." He whined.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think we should wait until Peter gets out of detention." James stated.

"OK…NOT!" Sirius screeched.

"Oh fine..." Remus and James sighed.

"You three are weird." Lily said, rolling her eyes as she walked past them. James stared.

"Thank you!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

Later, while they were all at dinner, James resumed his staring at Lily.

He suddenly, for no comprehensible reason, burst out singing

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love you..."

"What?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who had come back from detention) asked.

"NOTHING! I've just gone a bit mad!" James said. Then he turned as red as Lily's hair. Had he just said that?

"Um…sorry to break it to you mate, but you've always been like that…" Sirius pointed out. Peter nodded.

James shrugged, and resumed the spacey look he always had on his face whenever he stared at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

'There he goes again. Staring at me like there's no tomorrow.' she thought. 'If he loves that song so much, then he should make a facsimile of the lyrics instead of my painting...'

"Lily, my darling, will you go out with me?" James asked suddenly, for about the millionth time in his 6 years that he had attended Hogwarts.

Lily had the sudden urge to hit James with the Bat-bogie incantation.

"No, James Potter. I will not." Lily said.

"Ouch." James and Sirius said quietly.

Lily tried not to smile. 'He's cute when he's sad,' she thought. 'Wait, what? Did I just think that? Am I going crazy?' She sighed. 'Ok, he's pretty cute...' she thought yet again. James got up, blew a kiss or two to Lily, and left the Great hall.

After dinner, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went up to the common room to talk to James.

"You OK Mate?" Sirius asked, becoming his namesake.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" James replied cheerfully.

"Ok, if you say so." Remus said.

"So." James said cheekily.

"Shut up." Remus said playfully.

"You like Lils then, huh, James?" Peter asked quietly. He usually didn't say anything...he was the "quiet one", although he got in trouble lots of times.

"Yeah. I'd do anything for her." James said dreamily.

"Even burn the sun?" Sirius asked.

"How is that physically and logically possible?" Remus asked.

"Oh, what ever." Sirius responded, before plopping down onto an armchair.

"You guys gonna come tonight?" Remus asked tentatively. After all these years, he was still surprised by his friends' loyalty and devotion to help him out with his 'furry little problem' as James so kindly put it. Not that he was complaining, of course. He was glad to have friends after having none at all for the first 11 years of his life.

"OF COURSE!" the three boys exclaimed.

Remus smiled.

"Alright."

---

Later that night, the faction (Remus, who was the last part of the usual group had been escorted to the Whomping Willow by Madam Pomfrey) snuck under the invisibility cloak...but not without Lily spotting them. Lily thought, 'Where are they going?' She began to follow them, but then realized, 'Wait...I can't see them.' Once in the corridors, Lily could hear footsteps a ways up. She snuck after them, looking for the source of the noise. Nothing. So she just continued to follow the mysterious sound.

The three boys, (and Lily...but they didn't know that) arrived outside (without any encounters with Filch). James suddenly turned, still under the cloak.

"Lily!" he hissed.

"What?" Sirius and Peter turned, only to find Lily Evans standing there. James pulled the cloak off of himself.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He told the remainder of the Marauders.

"Ok." The two walked away.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" James asked the red-headed girl.

"I...um...I wanted to talk to you." she lied.

"Ok, about what?" James asked softly.

"I...well...I-like you." She blurted out. She clamped a hand over her mouth, turning deep red. James gasped.

"You-you do?" he asked.

Lily began to think. Did she like him? She wasn't sure. 'So what was that feeling you got at dinner?' her conscience asked her. 'Oh fine…' she finally made her decision. She decided to see what he was really like. So she said,

"Ye-yeah."

James grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Lily was shocked, but then hugged him back. Maybe a recant of her previous opinion of him was needed...

James held her like this for what seemed like forever. But in reality, it had only been 2 minutes.

"Lily, there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon...What do you say?" James asked shyly.

Lily couldn't believe this. James? Shy? Nevertheless, she whispered,

"Yeah."

James couldn't believe it. After seven years, she finally agreed. A huge grin spread across his face.

Just then, a howl was heard from the direction of the Whomping Willow. More howls came, one after another, louder and louder. Lily covered her ears to block out the crescendo.

"Wh-What was that?" Lily asked nervously.

James swore quietly.

"Oh, it was nothing." He replied, trying to mollify her and divert her attention from the tree where he was sure Padfoot and Wormtail would emerge, no doubt in their animal forms. And along with them would come Moony.

"Shall I escort you to the common room?" he asked her.

"No…really…James, what was that?" he could hear the slight tremor in her soft voice.

"No, really, it was nothing…"

Just then, a large dog with a small plump rat riding on its back emerged from the hole on the bottom of the tree. Behind them trotted a brown wolf…one Lily would recognize as a werewolf.

"M-my god James…run! Now! It's a…"

James took her hand and pulled her behind him. Lily didn't understand until she saw the wolf approaching them, while the dog did all it could to distract it. She shrieked quietly in horror.

"Lily! Get inside, now!" James commanded.

"No! What about you?" she asked.

"Just go! I'll take care of it! Go! I don't want you to get hurt…"

Lily hesitated. Then she heard the truth in James's voice. 'He really will take care of everything…' she thought. Finally, Lily complied. She watched the action from the windows in the Entrance Hall. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. James, the tall seventh year she had known, with the glasses and messy jet black hair, was no longer himself. He had seemingly, facilely, turned into a great stag, his bright coat shining in the moonlight. He actually reminded Lily of an artifact her mum had given her for Christmas...oh yeah...the wolf. The wolf seemed to be mollified at the sight of this animal. The stag-or James rather-pushed gently against the wolf. Together with the shaggy dog and the rat, they ran off into the Forbidden Forest. Lily's eyes grew wide. They didn't… She found herself getting more and more concerned for the boy who had held her just a couple of minutes ago. Was it? She thought. Was it just a couple of minutes ago? She couldn't believe it. Yet, she found she could. Then she thought, 'he can take care of himself. I'll wait 'till the morning and then ask him about it. And if he's hurt…well I'll…oh god.'

The next day…

Lily awoke to the sun shining brightly, and the dormitory empty. What happened last night? She thought. Then it all came rushing back to her. She jumped out of bed, threw on her clothes, and raced down into the common room. From there, she jogged up into the seventh year boys' dormitory. There, in the bed closest to the window, lay James. On the bed next to him was Sirius…and the third bed held a lump of who Lily assumed was Peter. Wait…where was Remus, then?

"JAMES POTTER!" She screamed. With a yelp, James and Sirius leapt up, looking around. Peter remained on his bed, snoring.

"L-Lily?" James asked sleepily.

"JAMES POTTER! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT RIGHT NOW!" She shrieked.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, Lily Pad." 'I hope Moony won't mind if I tell her…' "Well you see, that werewolf was…"

"James!" Sirius hissed with accruing fury. "What are you doing!"

"I need to tell her!"

"How do you think Moony would feel?"

"Padfoot! I'll explain it to him later!"

"Fine…"

"Anyways, that werewolf you saw was…it was Remus." James said. "And…"

He turned to Padfoot. "Can I tell her about Padfoot, Wormtail and prongs?"

Sirius sighed. "Oh fine, go ahead."

Lily could only hope that James was using the pretext of what was really going on; maybe she had been delusional last night?

"Lily, you have to promise you won't tell anyone." James said seriously.

With wide eyes, Lily promised, "OK. I won't tell." Maybe he wasn't trying to conceal the truth after all...

"That dog you saw was Sirius, I'm the stag, and the rat is Peter. When we found out that Remus was a werewolf, we turned into animagi so he wouldn't be lonely on the full moons."

Lily, who was in a sort of shocked state, said,

"Wow."

James smiled at her.

"So you did that for Remus?" Lily asked.

Their loyalty and beneficence to their friend almost surprised her. Almost.

"Yeah." Sirius responded.

"Wow…I knew you guys were friends, but I didn't know you were that close," she commented.

"Yeah well," Sirius began with a grin. "How can you not be friends with Remus?"

"I see what you mean," Lily replied with a smile of her own.

"So should we go and sneak Remus out of the clutches of the Madam?" James asked mischievously.

"Yup!" Sirius replied. "But we should make sure all his injuries are all healed first."

"Alright then!" James exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Boys." She sighed mock-distressed.

"You know you love us," Sirius winked.

Lily just laughed.

After several attempts at waking Peter up and failing, they decided to leave without him. There wasn't much they could do after all.

"PSSSSST! REMUS!" Sirius hissed from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"What?" Remus asked groggily.

"Are you ready to get outa here yet mate?" James asked.

Remus sighed. "I suppose," he responded tiredly.

"Nope…not so fast, mister." Madam Pomfrey snapped from behind the boys and Lily. "You are not leaving until I say so. And boys, take off that cloak of yours."

Sighing with defeat, they pulled off the cloak. Needless to say, Madam Pomfrey and Remus were surprised to see Lily there as well.

"Ok, but can we talk to Remus for at least five minutes?" Sirius asked, giving the nurse the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh very well. But no less than five minutes, mind you!" She called as she retreated into her office.

"So how are you feeling, Moony?" James asked his friend.

"Ok I guess," Remus said.

"Look mate, we-ok I need to tell you something." James continued. "Well…lily saw us last night and, well…I had to tell her. I'm sorry…I know I should've asked you but…"

"Whoa…its ok Prongs…" Remus turned to Lily. Nervously, he asked:

"So…um…you don't mind?"

"Nope…not in the slightest." She replied cheerfully. Remus sighed with relief.

"Ok good…for a second there, I thought you were gonna-"

"Oh be quiet Moony, she already said it was alright." James laughed.

"So they haven't found an efficacious potion for your lycanthropy yet?" Lily asked.

"No," Remus said sadly. "But I think they almost have!" He said, suddenly cheerful.

They all smiled, hoping they'd find a cure soon…

**FIN**


End file.
